100th Hunger Games (SYOT: OPEN)
by EvilhariboMadness
Summary: Should I kill? Will I live? Will I go home? Do they miss me? Are they laughing at me? Will this be worth all of my training? Will I bring honour? All are good questions in the Hunger Games. Rated T for violent themes and possible detailed gore. *SYOT OPEN*
1. Chapter 1

So hey…I'm back c:

I'm here for my latest Games, the 100th Hunger Games! In these Games, the Quell will be revealed later :D

In regards to my other Games that were on, I seriously can't write them; I've lost all the stuff I had for it, I have no clue where to go with it from the reapings I have done, and I've lost interest in that particular story .

Anyway, with these Games, the form and currently taken districts will be on my profile. Oh yeah, in these Games, the Capitol will be participating :D

I will only be accepting tributes that are sent to me via PM. Any others will be disregarded and such.

Thanks ^-^

Oli c:


	2. Arena Revealed!

**So yeah, I only have like, 2 tributes submitted, but HEY. Here's a sample chapter so people can see how I write now and stuff, so, if you like, see the first chapter for how to submit :D**

President Jalus Sand ran a finger along the windowsill of the window in his office of his mansion, which overlooked the clear pool in his garden, which shimmered slightly in the bright summer's son. He sighed and furrowed his eyebrows, become more impatient by the second. The head gamemaker, Nala Mackenzy, should've been with him by now, discussing the arena for the 100th Annual Hunger Games. The Quell had been one that was quite simple, yet amusing for the whole of Panem. Instead of the districts choosing their tributes, or double tributes, it'd had been, 'To show the Rebels how kind we are, in the 100th Hunger Games, one male and female tribute shall be reaped from the Capitol itself, to participate in the Games.'

A small rapping sound at the door signalled the late head gamemaker's arrival, in which President Sand slowly turned, and walked to the door, each footstep he took thumped the floor, sending off small vibrations to every nook and cranny in the room, nothing was safe from him, and it would remain that way, right until his dying breath. Nala smiled weakly, knowing she should've arrived on time, no sooner, no later, "Morning President Sand."

President Sand smiled a cold smile, his thin lips seemed to be tormenting her, "Its afternoon now Miss Mackenzy, I hoped you would've arrived sooner."

Nala bowed her head in an apologetic manner, "I'm sorry. Can we broadcast ideas now?"

President Sand hesitated for a moment, before nodding, and sitting down at his desk, motioning Nala to sit before him in a green, satin chair. Nala smiled sweetly, and smoothed out the apparent creases in her pastel pink skirt, "I have an amazing idea for the arena this year Mr President! It'll be a crowd pleaser for sure, not to mention, it's inspired by the two families who have been presidents; Sand and Snow!"

President Sand nodded in approval, before waving his hand, signalling her to carry on.

"By day, the arena shall be a desert, but at night, it's a tundra. The only grassy area is where the Cornucopia is. A sea of poisonous water surrounds the outline of the arena. The majority food found is nightlock, or contains nightlock. The mutts are vultures, hyenas and snow-leopards, which are strong during their environmental habitat, and weak during the other."

The President stared aimlessly behind the woman, causing her to feel like she hadn't impressed him enough, not like she did last year with the O-Arena. A fear dominated expression lingered onto her face, "W-Well?"

President Sand's face broke out into a massive grin, "Nala, I think you've topped the O arena!"

Nala could feel her face widening and widening with each word the President let escape his lips. She shook his hand, and walked out of his office, a skip in her step. Nothing could bring her down, not now.

President Sand smiled as he overlooked Nala sharing her news with her gamemakers; it made him feel good about himself, like he was a good ruler. He picked up a sleek, vanished telephone that was a dark brown in colour, and called up his arena makers, explaining Nala's creation.

This year would be good.

This year would be the best yet.

**So hey :3 This is my new writing style, do you like it? If you wanna see 1****st**** person, just tell me in the reviews. Now, go check out Squintz's latest SYOT. I guarantee you, you won't be disappointed if you submit to her Games. She is an AMAZING writer, so yeah, go check her out, and if you like this, submit to my Games c:**


End file.
